Prescription for Love
by creampuffsteph
Summary: My contribution for Twifans for Haiti. Emmett wants his friend Izzy to help him with a gift for his friend, Tony's, 30th birthday. Pharmella meets Viagraward.


disclaimer: stephanie, not stephenie. do not own.

a/n: to show appreciation to all my readers, let me present my piece for the Twifans for Haiti compilation. so. thank you gracious people of the fandom who read/review/alert/etc. esp since i suck at the updating thing.  
ty to mskathy for inspiring an idea that was already percolating in mah brain.  
and as always, ty to my beta supreme arra584 for taking time to prettify my work despite being busy with escuela.

* * *

"I have this weird rash, like right near my nuts, that just won't go away. You recommend anything for that?"

"Grow up, Emmett."

"_Grow up Emmett..._Is that a new Crabs' med or something? Never heard of it."

I rolled my eyes as I walked away from the counsel window. I didn't have time to bullshit with Emmett. I was just too busy for that.

"I'll see you later tonight at the party."

Emmett was throwing a birthday party for some old friend. They roomed together at UW and managed to keep in touch despite Tony moving to Chicago for a position with some law firm. Now, apparently, the guy had decided to move back to Washington to start up his own practice. Emmett was so thrilled at his return.

"About that, Izzy," I hated that he called me that. "I was wondering if…" Emmett's voice dropped off as his eyes shifted from side to side.

"What?"

"How possible is it for you to pinch a bottle of Viagra for me?"

"WHAT?!"

"Well, not _for _me," he continued on as if he hadn't just asked me to steal from my own pharmacy. "It's for tonight."

"I don't remember you saying anything about a birthday orgy!" I was struggling to keep my voice down. No way did I want any of the techs overhearing this conversation.

"It's not to _use,_ silly Izzy." His laughter drew the attention of several girls behind me. Their eyes lingered on Emmett for a little too long. "It's a gag gift for Tony. He's turning 30. Don't you think it would be hilarious to give him Viagra for the big 3-0?"

"No, Emmett. I do not." I saw his mouth open as if wanting to persuade me otherwise but I kept going. "And even if I did, I would _never_ steal for you."

"I could pay you for them."

"They're like $15 a pill." I saw him try to mentally do the math. "Not to mention how unethical that is."

"Aw, c'mon, Izzy."

"Sorry, Emmett. There is no way I'm doing that."

"Not even for me?"

"_Especially _not for you."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No amount of pleading will make me change my mind."

"But…"

"Now go away so I can get back to work."

Emmett's eager eyes and happy smile disappeared when he realized I was 100 percent serious.

"There's nothing you can do to help me? I had my heart set on Viagra."

"Absolutely no-" I paused as I heard the sound of an empty stock bottle hit the side of the recycle bin. Lauren had missed her shot. Again.

_What if…_

"I may be able to do something to help you after all."

--

When I'd finished at work, I got in my car and drove over to Emmett's apartment. He wanted "the girls" –Alice, Rosalie, and me- to come over early and help set up. I had no idea what we'd be setting up since parties to Emmett consisted of buckets of ice and alcohol. He didn't even ask people to bring food. Didn't seem very elaborate to me.

Even still, I was not empty-handed. I was able to find an old, empty Viagra bottle and fill it with some Aleve – the closest OTC drug to resemble the ED pill. When I phoned Emmett to share the good news he was ecstatic.

"Tony's gonna flip his shit!"

I didn't really care what his friend's reaction would be. But I still managed to wrap it up, even using a bow, so it looked like a legit present. Despite Emmett's weird style, I wanted to help him out. He was my friend after all.

"It can be from both of us since you helped so much."

"I don't want to give fake Viagra to some guy you lived with when you were an immature, stupid, sex-crazed….nevermind." Forget the _were_ part, Emmett was still all of those things.

"Too bad." I heard the smile in his voice as he hung up on me.

Alice and Rosalie were already at Emmett's. I noticed them blowing up…condoms?

"What the hell?"

"Em said there was a theme?" I noticed Rosalie posed it more as a question, as if she was second-guessing her boyfriend's sanity.

"What's next? Penis-shaped cookies?"

"They're in the oven." Alice pointed at the kitchen as she began casually rearranging throw pillows.

"What?"

"I'm kidding, Izzy."

"But that would've been a great idea!" Emmett interrupted. Everyone was laughing except me.

"Jesus, Iz. Take a chill pill." Rosalie draped an arm across my shoulders.

"Yeah. You've got plenty of those at work, right?"

I allowed a small chuckle at Alice's words. I did have plenty of chill pills at work. And wasn't it funny that I wanted some _because _of work? I hadn't properly unwound from my stressful day but planned on doing so now before I came across as the most frigid bitch of the year. But my chill would be in liquid form. I made my way to the kitchen where everything was being kept.

"Emmett?" _That voice…_ "Shit, Jas, maybe I got the address wrong." _I know that voice…_

"Tony?" Emmett turned towards the voice coming from the hallway.

Everyone followed after Emmett except me. I was frozen in place. That voice, smooth and sexy. I hadn't heard it in over 10 years. It was a little deeper, a little more mature, but still the same. It still had the ability to make me shiver and to cause my heart to flutter. I'd know that voice anywhere.

"Izzy? Where'd you go?" I heard Emmett call from what seemed like miles away. "Come meet Tony."

_Tony? _My feet carried me toward the sounds of chattering and laughter. _No, not _Tony_…Edward._

There he stood...deep auburn hair that he'd always worn long. He was my Edward...but older, sexier. His face had lost the youthful softness he'd had in high school. Now he was all well-defined cheekbones and chiseled jaw. The lips were the same. Perfect. And probably just as soft as they were the last time I'd kissed him. I wondered how his body compared. In high school, he had been on the lanky side. Had he filled out, gained more muscle? Judging by the way his clothes fit, he had.

"No…not Edward. Tony, Bella. To-ny." He dragged out the name as if I was hard of hearing…or crazy.

Clearly crazy. I hadn't realized I'd spoken aloud.

"Bella?"

"No…Izzy. Iz-zy. What's wrong with you two?"

--

"Wow, you guys were high school sweethearts? So romantic!" Alice was gushing over our abbreviated history. I noticed how close she was sitting next to Jasper, Edward's friend and the other half of Cullen & Whitlock Law firm.

_She always did have a thing for blondes. _

"What happened then?" Rosalie directed her words at me but couldn't stop staring Edward down. I surreptitiously glanced at him and noticed those lovely long piano fingers fidgeting with his shirt collar. It was distracting in the best and worst way.

"Um, midway through my senior year my parents divorced and I moved to Phoenix with my mom."

"So?" Alice, the ever-hopeful romantic, interjected.

"The long distance thing didn't really work out. Especially since I ended up at ASU, not UW."

"Wait a minute." Emmett spoke up, a look of concentration on his face. "Izzy is Bella." Everyone in the room gave him the silent "duh" face. "No, I mean, she's _Bella. _Oh shit!" Edward looked down, the faintest flush on his cheeks. His nod was so small I would've missed it had I not been staring so hard at him.

"I wish I'd known you came back to Washington." He looked up at me and I swear my breathing hitched when those beautiful green eyes met mine.

"It had been so long since I heard from you. I didn't know where you were, how to get in contact with you, or if you even wanted to talk to me."

"Of course, I would've wanted to talk to you, Bella. Things ended so…"

"Yeah." Even though he didn't finish, I knew what he meant. Abrupt. Unresolved. That was our end.

"I think, maybe we should go check on the drinks." Rosalie stood, waiting for Alice, Emmett, and Jasper to follow. When only Jasper stood, she not-so-delicately coughed. "Let's go."

"But it's just getting good!" Emmett whined and Alice bobbed her head in agreement.

In the end though, everyone but Edward and me cleared out of the living room. We were alone and suddenly I didn't know what to say. Silence filled the space between us for several minutes.

"So, uh..." Edward finally broke the silence. "You go by Izzy now?"

I wanted to groan at the stupid nickname I'd been dubbed with.

"No, not really. At least not by anyone outside this apartment. When I first met Emmett, he told me he'd only heard bad things about girls named Bella, so now he hated the name. He decided Izzy 'suited' me better. So when I met Alice and Rose, he introduced me as such. And unfortunately the name stuck."

Edward's rich laughter rang out when I finished my story.

"That sounds familiar." When I only stared in confusion, he continued. "Emmett told me Edward didn't fit me. _'That's what prissy-stick-up-their-asses guys are named.'_ So he asked what my middle name was. _'Anthony, huh? Well, I guess Tony sounds pretty bad ass.'_ I think he's actually forgotten what my real name is."

Now we were both laughing, and at least on my part, thrilled at the knowledge that Emmet had known us both all along. And was the reason for our reunion tonight.

"Bella?" His chuckling died out suddenly. "I never wanted things to end the way they did. I always lo- I never stopped thinking about you. Wondering where you were, who you were with…"

"Me either." My entire body was turned towards his now, gravitating to his magnetic presence. It had always been that way; my body knowing and needing to be close to him.

"It's so good to see you again."

And now his body was turning, shifting, so our faces met and shoulders matched up.

"Yeah." I licked my lips, nervous and excited at our proximity. Edward's eyes darted down to my mouth and I felt a surge of desire and hope course through me.

"Bella?" He leaned forward as he questioned me again. I wanted to respond but found it impossible to speak. He was so close now.

So close I could see the freckles in his eyes.

So close I could see each dark, thick lash that framed the green there.

So close I could feel his hot breath against my lips.

So close…

His mouth was on mine: insistent, almost rough, but completely perfect. Despite years of separation, there was no hesitation. He took the kiss from me and took my breath away all at once. When his mouth parted so did mine. His tongue licked my lips before exploring further. I reveled in his taste, the feel of his hands on the back of my head and neck. When I moaned into his mouth, those hands gripped and pulled me in tighter.

I had lost all reason kissing the man I loved so many years ago, and if I was being completely honest with myself, still loved. He was the one that slipped away, the one I compared all others to, the one who at this very moment I wanted nothing more than to strip naked and…

"1, 2, 3." I heard Rosalie's voice vaguely through my lust-filled haze.

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to-" The singing stopped when everyone else entered the living room and found Edward and I wrapped up in each other's arms.

"Uh, shit." Emmett had the good sense to be embarrassed.

Edward pulled away reluctantly, allowing one last chaste kiss before turning to face our friends who had the worst timing imaginable.

"Sorry! We thought we'd break the tension with some cake. But it seems you were well on your way with that." I could only glare at Alice. "It's ice cream cake?"

"Thanks guys."

These "guys" had just ended the single best kiss I'd had since...well, since high school. With Edward, actually. And he was thanking them? I wanted to chase them from the room. Or better yet, leave with Edward so we could find a place to be alone. We'd lock ourselves away somewhere and turn off the phones. No chance of interruption then…

"Well, go on, make a wish." Jasper set a slice of cake with a single lit candle on the coffee table in front of Edward.

Those green eyes found mine as Edward leaned forward. I watched a little too closely, remember the kiss we shared moments ago, as his lips pursed before expelling a gust of air. Oh, what I wanted him to do with that mouth.

"Now for your present!" Emmett jumped up and ran to his room where the little box was hiding.

_Oh God, the present. _

"You got me a present? Emmett, you didn't have to do that!" Edward was yelling and laughing after Emmett's retreating form.

"Oh yes I did. Besides, it's from Iz- I mean, Bella, too." Emmett had returned with the sparkling gift.

_Shit, don't drag me into this!_

"Bella, you got me a gift?" His eyes seemed to dance with excitement. If only he knew what was in the box held between Emmett's large hands.

"Go ahead, open it."

"I can't wait to see what it is! What did you think I needed?"

_This is getting bad…_

"I didn't think you needed _anything!_ It's not really from me, I swear!"

Edward had ripped off bow and paper, to see a nondescript brown box. He opened the lid and peered inside. When he saw the bottle I noticed his upper body stiffen.

_Not good._

"Good, huh?" Emmett was howling with laughter, leaving almost everyone in the dark about what was so funny. Nobody had seen the Viagra bottle, most likely from embarrassment on Edward's part.

"I don't…" Edward looked up at me, confusion written clearly on his handsome face.

"I know! I promise it was not my idea!" I was mortified. Fuck, I knew I shouldn't have gotten the empty Viagra bottle for Emmett.

"Um, I don't know what's going on, but…" Jasper looked around the room, trying to come up with some way to change the subject. "Hey Edward, what did you wish for?"

"Huh?" Edward set the box down, closed, and looked up at his friend.

"When you blew out your candle, what did you wish for?"

"Oh." The bewildered look left his face to be replaced by a slight smile. "I can't tell you that."

"Why not?" Emmett had forgotten the Viagra by now and moved on to the new topic of discussion.

"Because then it won't come true." His eyes found me, a sexy smile curling his lips. I felt heat course through me, centering in my lower belly. I was tingling all over, hoping I was reading his expression correctly. Because what I saw there was excitement for the future. A possibility for _our _future. "And I _really_ want it to."

* * *

so i wouldn't necessarily classify this as a o/s bc there is always the potential for expansion. expanding hehe viagraward.  
hope you all liked it. all for you bbs, all for you.


End file.
